


Моя маленькая аномалия

by Ahe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: Старшая школа. Стайлз переживает, что его метка-компас не работает, ведь его судьба не может постоянного от него бежать в обратном направлении, верно? А, еще ко всему прочему, в список безнадежных вещей, можно добавить безответную любовь в Дерека Хейла...





	1. 1.

Стайлз не видел особых причин волноваться, подумаешь, его метка-компас немного тупит. Нет, определенно кончик стрелки показывает на запад, при движении на восток, будто его судьба нарочно выбирает направление обратное ему.

— Сколько раз можно читать одно и тоже? — ноет под ухо Скотт, но Стайлз лишь слегка пихает друга в бок и скрывает все открытые окна с экрана лэптопа. В отличие от его, компас-метка Скотта выглядела иначе, более понятно и помимо обычных, общепринятых направлений, Скотт мог почувствовать холод или жжение, в зависимости от того, насколько близко или далеко он удаляется от своей «судьбы». Метка же Стайлза никак себя особо не проявляла, будто ей все равно найдет тот кого-нибудь к двадцатиоднолетию или нет.

— У меня есть три года, чтобы отыскать свою половину, — быстро тараторит Стайлз, прежде чем откусить большой кусок пиццы, — всего три и я не могу так облажаться! Я загадал уже с десяток желаний, при виде падающих звезд, но мой бестолковый компас, кажется, все-таки исчезнет и никаких шансов узнать, кто же мой нареченный больше не будет...

— Люди как-то живут с этим… — Скотт не успевает договорить, потому что соломинка из стакана с колой Стайлза летит в его сторону, — то есть да, я понимаю тебя, просто, может, ты слишком сильно переживаешь по этому поводу и из-за этого метка не работает?

— Хочешь сказать, что мне всего лишь нужно забить? — неуверенно зачем-то уточняет Стайлз.

— Именно, — утвердительный кивок, — ты со времен появления первой щетины слишком сильно печешься об этом, и как твой бро, меня подобное не напрягает, но, Стайлз, вокруг есть достаточно симпатичных девушек или парней, если на то пошло, которым вне зависимости от того, совпадают ли направления у ваших меток-компасов, ты будешь интересен.

— Я ведь, кажется, говорил, что люблю тебя, — весело тянет Стайлз до того как слегка облокотиться на плечо друга, — мы могли бы сходить на какую-нибудь из ближайших вечеринок Лидии или…

— А вот и наш школьный клуб феечек, — с ухмылкой тянет Уитмор, — черт, я не думал, что у вас достаточно карманных денег, чтобы появляться в этом кафе чаще одного раза в месяц.

— Заткнись, — практически сразу огрызается Скотт, а Стайлз… он просто выпучивает глаза и хватает ртом воздух, подобно рыбе — «черный телескоп», — ведь в последнее время это единственное, что Стайлз способен делать, при этом ничего не разбив и никого не покалечив, когда в радиусе видимости появляется Дерек Хейл. Дерек, мать вашу, самое совершенное, богическое, невьебическое создание, Хейл. 

Пусть этот парень учится с ними в параллельном классе и до сих пор не знает их со Скоттом имен. Может быть, Дерек и знает, но Стайлзу Стилински ни разу еще не представился случай проверить.

— Джексон, я ведь говорил, что фаст-фуд последнее место, куда бы я хотел отправиться воскресным вечером, — голос Дерека, как всегда,   
эмоционально нейтрален. Стайлз в такие моменты всегда ловит себя на мысли, что никогда не слышал в интонации парня хоть какие-то отголоски эмоций.

«Нет, правда, может тот пьет какие-то специальные анаболики? Транквилизаторы? Почему в этом парне всегда так много загадочности?», — звучит внутренний голос, пока Стайлз просто пожирает глазами.

— Ладно, — Уитмор как-то на удивление быстро соглашается и идет следом за командиром школьной команды по лакроссу. Стайлз провожает их взглядом и вздыхает.

— Ты знаешь, что очень глупо выглядел сейчас, — шепотом зачем-то уточняет Скотт, слегка побаиваясь реакции друга.

— Как ты думаешь, кто этот человек, к которому компас-метка на шее Дерека приведет? Могу поспорить, что его половинка явно не Кейт, с которой он расстался прошлой осенью со скандалом, не Дженифер, которая изменяла со своим тренером по йоге… может, между ним и Эрикой все серьезно, но я провел небольшой анализ, ну знаешь, сопоставил пункты, сколько раз он посмотрел в ее сторону, как прикоснулся, и как долго длился контакт, и пришел к неутешительным выводам…- начинает бубнить Стайлз, будто читает флоу, ведь все его мысли заняты вечно хмурым и таким горячим капитаном команды по лакроссу. — Они не пара. Не соулмейты, когда они вместе их метки не загораются, ни одна из стрелок компаса не сдвигается с места.

— Ты же знаешь, что твоя помешанность и сталкерство, однажды закончится чем-то… — Скотт проглатывает фразу, пытаясь подобрать слова, — просто не будь таким… Стайлзом, — завершает тот, пододвигая ближе свой молочный коктейль.

Стайлз кивает, соглашаясь, а сам мысленно разрабатывает очередной план по завоеванию неприступного сердца красавчика Хейла.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты выглядишь странно в последнее время, — Лидия косится на Стайлза, пока тот ползает под партой, — ты уверен, что обронил кольцо здесь?

— Да, — шипит Стилински, — я купил его на блошином рынке и не смейся, — сразу предостерегает тот, — я верю, что оно поможет мне заставить мою метку работать, та женщина сказала, что стоит надеть его на палец, как все прояснится… ах, вот, — Стайлз замечает серебряный блеск в небольшой щели между плитками, — я нашел.

— Никогда не думала, что ты окажешься таким легковерным, мне кажется, тебе продали самое обычное серебряное обручальное кольцо, а не какой-то таинственный магический артефакт, — Лидия вздыхает, подходя ближе, — ладно, я позволю тебе его надеть и даже никак не стану комментировать.

— Спасибо, Лидс, — забавно тянет Стайлз, надевая кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки. Странный момент. Затаив дыхание, Стайлз ждет какого-то наваждения, озарения или появление подсказки, способствующей поиску своей половинки, но ничего. Лидия пытается спрятать победную улыбку, а Стайлз лишь трет кольцо, пытаясь отыскать способ «активации».

— Может, стоит сказать волшебное слово, кодовую фразу «Валяй, порадуй меня! *? — вопросительно выгибает бровь Стилински, — Или нужно спеть, надеть его на палец потенциального…

— Это просто кольцо, — тихо говорит девушка, дотрагиваясь до плеча парня, — я знаю, как ты относишься к меткам, но чудес не случается…

— Вот, вы где!.. Там такое, — задыхаясь, вбегает в класс Скотт, — я был рядом с библиотекой, когда… я такого никогда не видел. Компас Дерека загорелся, засиял искрами, подобно гирлянде, прежде чем отрубиться…

— Чего? Дерек Хейл упал в обморок? — неверяще говорит Стайлз, пристально глядя на своего друга.

— Сними это чертово кольцо, Стайлз, — требовательно просит Лидия, — Стайлз!

— Да, — Стайлз кивает, дрожащей рукой пытаясь стянуть кольцо, — сейчас, я не думаю, что это как-то связано и я…  
Кольцо со звоном падает на пол; трое, стоящих по центру комнаты, переглядываются. Ничего не происходит.

— Я же говорил, что это просто кольцо, которое… — начинает оправдываться Стилински, прежде чем его прерывают.

— Так это ты, — на пороге класса появляется Дерек, который выглядит слишком бледным и совершенно нездоровым, будто кто-то высосал его жизненные силы, — я едва не умер.  
Стайлз громко сглатывает. Об этом его никто не предупреждал, да что там, он даже в самых смелых фантазиях не думал, что его половинкой окажется Мистер Совершенство. Взгляд парня скользит по идеальной коже шеи Хейла, с каким-то необъяснимым трепетом разглядывая метку-компас. Ничего экстраординарного не было. Обычный компас, точно такой же носит сотня других, кроме разве что стрелок. Стрелки двигались не в ту сторону, будто нарочно указывая обратное направление.

— Как?.. — Стайлз снова сглатывает. В голове слишком много вопросов и как назло ни одного объяснения. Такого просто не может быть.

— Что за херню ты сотворил, почему сначала моя метка сияет как факел, а во время дурацкого пару секундного обморока, я вижу тебя, Стилински, в этом классе рядом с Мартин? Я хочу услышать полное подробное объяснение, иначе…

— Я - твоя судьба, — практически шепотом произносит Стайлз, заставляя Лидию и Скотта чувствовать себя еще более неловко, — мне не следовало делать этого, во всем виновато кольцо, но я, правда, не знал, как быть и почему моя метка ведет себя так странно. Просто небольшая аномалия, понимаешь? — Стайлз с надеждой смотрит на парня, ожидая какого-то сочувствия или малейшего признака принятия. Такое ведь часто показывали в фильмах и еще чаще воспевали в литературе, когда две половинки встречаются, время останавливается и всего тебя переполняет любовь, однако в этом паззле явно чего-то не хватало.

Любви.

В глазах Дерека Хейла плескается лишь ненависть и презрение. Стайлз искренне не понимает, чем мог вызвать такую неприязнь, но все внутри застывает, скручивается от оцепенения.

— Держись от меня подальше, — сквозь зубы практически рычит Дерек, прежде чем покинуть класс. Лидия осторожно дотрагивается до ладони Стайлза.  
Они ничего не говорят и больше не обсуждают случившееся тогда. Злополучное кольцо оказывается где-то на дне сумочки Лидии и со временем, та вообще забывает о его существовании.

Жизнь постепенно возвращается в прежнее русло. Никаких заметных перемен, разве что одержимость собственной меткой заметно сходит на нет. Стайлзу становится все равно. Теперь уже да. Никакой вечной любви, никакой такой загадочной половинки и номера один в его жизни нет и не будет. Постепенно парень внушает себе, что зависимость от соулмлейта делает лишь слабым; лишает воли. А игнорировать присутствие Дерека становится вдвойне проще, хотя бы потому, что последний тщательно избегает контактов. Примириться с осознанием того, что ты никому не нужен оказывается на удивление слишком просто. Стайлз просто живет. Флиртует с Лидией, устраивает совместные посиделки со Скоттом, а после искренне пытается построить романтические отношения с Малией. В конце концов, человек может принять и пережить все, кроме собственной смерти и отказ второй половины, - пренебрежение Дерека, - лишь доказательство этой незатейливой аксиомы.

Стайлз наслаждается каждым днем. С жадностью вдыхает прохладный осенний воздух и просто ждет. Ждет, когда его маленькая аномалия просто исчезнет с кожи. Через пару лет метка окончательно растворится и ничто уже точно не заставит пути Стайлза и Дерека пересечься.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Валяй, порадуй меня!» – крылатая английская фраза из фильма «Внезапный удар», входящая в список «100 известных цитат из американских фильмов за 100 лет» по версии AFI.


End file.
